


Black Feathers

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Xan The Mage [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Conversations, Gen, M/M, Mage Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: When Dorian finds Xan playing with a feather, he finally asks what significance it has.





	Black Feathers

“What's that, amatus?” Dorian asked, looking over Xan's shoulder to see what it was he was fiddling with so intently.

Xan flushed, reflexively moving to hide what he held before he could stop himself. “It's, ah, it's a feather.” Slowly, he forced himself to relax, fingers relaxing to show the small memento he held.

“A black feather?”

Xan looked up, eyes widening as he realized Dorian really didn't know the significance of feathers to the rebel mages, for all at least half of those who had come to Redcliff had sewn them into their garments, scrawny little pauldrons to show where their loyalty lay. “The chantry has their sunburst, their sword. Tevinter has its dragons and serpents, as a symbol for its mages. Here in the south, we never had a symbol of our own. Not until we took up feathers. It's why so many wear them.”

“You mean there's a reason for that atrocious fash-” Dorian cut off his words, his eyes softening as they took in Xan's serious expression. “I let my words run away with me. Tell me more, about why the feather, in particular.”

The feather twirled between Xan's fingers for a moment, a movement to fill the silence while he found the words he wanted to say. “Not many know the truth about what happened in Kirkwall. What pushed the other circles to rebel. What let people open their eyes to what was happening in other circles. Even among mages, what we have are stories at best. The one thing we know about what Anders looked like? His feathered cloak, black as midnight. Some say it was a sign he had been corrupted, but some. Well. Some of us found a different significance in it.

“Black is the color of mourning. And as much as anyone could hope it would end well, mages were dying in Kirkwall. Even in Ostwick, you heard of it. Those lost to tranquility and the blade. And no matter what he did, the mages were dying. It seems fitting, he'd put on a black cloak, to remind himself of the weight of what he did.” Xan paused, staring at the dark feather, trembling in his grip. “He saved my life, and I don't think he even knows it.”

Dorian drew Xan back to hold him close as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “There are rumors Anders is being brought to Skyhold. Perhaps you can tell him then?”

Xan's lips quirked up at that as he turned his head to look at his lover. “Perhaps... and perhaps you could help me find a tasteful way to add a few feathers to my wardrobe for the occasion?”

His question was met with a laugh as Dorian pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I could be persuaded. For you.”

Xan couldn't stop his smile from spreading as he reached up for Dorian's hand, squeezing it tightly. “Thank you.”


End file.
